As more individuals spend an increasing amount of time using computers, computer users are sitting at desks or workstations in front of input/output devices such as video displays for longer periods of time. This time encompasses performing activities that include inputting data, viewing video display, and otherwise interacting with digital media.
The increasing amount of time associated with such activity has been associated with various health problems. These problems include muscle strain, fatigue, and stress caused by improper posture. According to experts in ergonomics, though, there are several easy and effective ways in which computer users can improve their physical comfort, fight fatigue, and reduce the risk of injuries from repetitive motions.
Posture is one area in which minor adjustments can quickly yield benefits. At home, but especially in a more stressful environment, like an office, users may force their bodies into rigid positions that result in fatigue, muscle strain, and, potentially, injury. Maintaining what experts refer to as optimal ergonomic positioning can increase energy levels and improve overall comfort. Good posture keeps the spine in what health professionals call the neutral position. Achieving a neutral posture while seated upright in a chair with good lumbar support entails lifting the rib cage away from the hips, tucking in the stomach, pulling the shoulders back, centering the weight of the head atop the spine, and maintaining the lower back in a gentle C-shaped curve. Sustaining this position can help reduce muscle strain and relieve pressure on the lower back.
Beyond spinal posture, optimal ergonomic positioning requires tailoring the work area to fit the user's needs. Among things necessary to accomplish that is to position video displays in appropriate positions. Having the video displays in proper positions reduces muscle strain caused by the weight of the head leaning too far backward or forward.
The prior art discloses multiple methods for positioning video displays. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,253 discloses a system comprising a display platform supported on a frame with a lift actuator, the display platform having a swivel base, a swivel actuator, a tilt actuator, and a display table. Systems such as this, while functional, are inefficient and bulky. Further, such systems are limited to use with larger displays, such as conventional computer monitors and conventional CRT television sets.
The present state of the art in video display has an emphasis on flat screen designs. This conforms to the market demand for higher performance, less space consumption, and a more streamlined appearance. To meet this demand, it is becoming common to have flat screen video displays attached to a work area with some manner of display arm. These prior art display arms cannot hold a plurality of video displays and consequently are not able to keep a plurality of videos displays in optimal position. In other embodiments, a plurality of display arms may be supported but they are not maintained in optimal positions and result in discomfort to the user. Furthermore, the daily needs of individual users can also change. To be ergonomically beneficial, a video display should be capable of three-dimensional adjustment to a most comfortable position. None of the prior art systems can support numerous accessories in optimal positions and be adjusted in three dimensions.